


The Fire Alarm

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the fire alarm goes off, Steve finds the opportunity to get to know his new neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Alarm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a-tea-party-with-whales](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a-tea-party-with-whales).



Steve groaned in frustration as the shrill ringing of the fire alarm went off in his ear, a mere two hours after he had finally drifted off to sleep. He treasured his sleep, an odd sentiment from someone who had slept as an icicle for far too long. He rolled over and saw the bright light of his alarm clock displaying the time: three ‘o clock in the morning. It felt like all of the lights were brighter in this strange future, it was difficult for him to adjust. This world was overwhelming for him, but luckily he had the missions he carried out with Natasha and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep him sane. It had been another long night, yet a successful mission. 

When it was clear that the fire alarm wasn’t going to stop ringing, Steve rushed out of the room, wearing nothing but boxers adorned with stars and stripes. Locking the door behind him, he ran down the stairs and pushed open the exit to the cool DC night. Steve shivered as he looked around at his neighbors, who all wore similar expressions of indignation and bewilderment. Many of them were huddling in blankets to protect them from the cool breeze. Steve really wished that he had thought to bring a jacket, or at least put some pants on.

The siren from a couple blocks away pierced the night. “I guess it’s not just a drill,” Steve thought to himself. He heard the sound of music coming from a few feet away. Glancing over, he found his new neighbor sitting on a bench listening to a song from that strange, yet cool device Steve had recently discovered, a pod or something. Steve remembered meeting the man briefly when he had moved in across the hall. He thought his name might be Sam. Taking in the man’s appearance, Steve thought that he was attractive. He had always known that he was attracted to both women and men, and he was glad that the world seemed more accepting of people like him in this time.

The man looked up from his pod thing and checked him out. Steve fought to hide the blush forming on his cheeks, slightly embarrassed by the attention, yet also a bit flattered. Sam gestured for him to come over and Steve complied, sitting down on the bench on the man’s left side. “Hi,” Steve said nervously, “What are you listening to?”

Sam smiled as he paused the music, “Trouble Man soundtrack, the best album in the history of music.”

Steve grinned at his enthusiasm, “It is a pretty good song…what I’ve heard of it anyway.”

Pausing for a moment, Sam seemed to be choosing his words carefully, “Much different from the music that you’re used to, huh Cap?”

“Very,” Steve nodded in agreement, “Everything’s different now.” He hadn’t had a lot of time to really explore much of the world; it was hard to watch a movie when there was still so much evil in this world that needed to be stopped. If there was one thing that Steve wanted, it was time. More time to acclimate himself to the 21st century, more time to develop friendships, more time to mourn the friends he lost in the war.

Sam seemed to notice his struggle, and said, “If you ever have free time, you should come over to my apartment. I have a big flat screen TV and a Blu-Ray collection that would rival any film school student’s.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile at the man’s offer, “I’d like that.” He shivered as the breeze rolled over his bare body. Sam noticed and handed him the blanket he had wrapped around his body. Shaking his head, Steve assured him, “I’ll be fine.”

Shaking his head, he thrust the blanket at him, “Take it.” Upon seeing Steve shake his head, he emphasized, “We can take turns.”

Pleased with this compromise, Steve took the blanket and wrapped it around himself. “Thank you.”

Sam laughed, “I’m not going to let Captain America freeze…again.” Steve couldn’t help but laugh. Sam joked, “You must really be Captain America if you sleep in boxers with stars and stripes on them.”

Steve flushed at that. Wanting to change the subject, Steve quickly replied, “What about you? What’s your story?”

“Not as interesting as yours,” Sam answered, “I joined the military as soon as I could and trained in aerial combat.”

“A pilot?” Steve asked with great interest.

A strange expression came over Sam’s face, but he shook it off and said, “Not exactly.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “Anyway, my partner and I were on an ordinary mission for us when it went horribly wrong and he was killed.”

Steve frowned as he remembered his last moments with Bucky. Bucky had been his best friend; his brother even and his death still affected him the most. Even though Bucky had now been dead for decades, he wished that he would one day be able to reunite with him. Looking over at Sam expectant face, he replied, “I’m so sorry. I’ve been there as well, at least they’re both in a better place now.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, “I’m sure they are.” 

Across the street, the firefighters had managed to put out the fire and were packing up their equipment. Steve was relieved to be able go back inside and attempt to go back to sleep, but he also didn’t want his conversation with Sam to end. Standing up, he handed the blanket back to Sam. “Thanks for talking to me,” Steve said. Mustering up his courage, he asked, “Would you be interested in going out to dinner sometime.”

Sam smiled back at him, “Are you asking me out?”

Nodding, Steve replied, “Yes, I am.”

“Friday night?” Sam asked, “I can show you some of the things you’ve missed over the last few years afterwards.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile, “That sounds good.” He stood up and waved to Sam, “Good night, see you soon.”

“Good night,” Sam answered back. Steve couldn’t stop smiling as he nearly skipped back to his apartment. There was no way he’d be able to fall back asleep after all of that.


End file.
